Taylor McTavish
Taylor McTavish also known as the Fireball Kid, is a Seidan, Earthrealm-raised elemental warrior, OWIA Operative, and a central protagonist of WolfOfTheEast Mortal Kombat Series, which exist in the alternative timeline of the Mortal Kombat. Though born in Orderrealm, Taylor's parents fell victim to the Seidan civil war, and he as an infant was taken to Earthrrealm by Arthur McTavish, and raised to believe Arthur was his actual father. Description The son of a popular Seidan icon, Vukanan, it was believed Tavarro would grow up to become an important figure in Seidan's community as well. However this changed as rebellion grew among Orderrealm, first his mother's life was lost as forces dedicated to order and those aligned with chaos collided. Vukan himself, an outspoken critic of Orderrealm's current regime was the next to fall, losing his life as the hands of the Seidan Guard. Before his demise, which he had forseen, Vukan entrusted his infant son in the hands of an Earthrealmer, and beloved ally, Arthur McTavish. McTavish fled Orderrealm with Tavarro, and returned to Earthrealm, intent on raising the child as his own and renaming him, Taylor. Taylor lived a rather rigorous life on Earth, residing in Thailand where he trained under McTavish and the Jaydu Monks. He was kept in seclusion for most of his youth, Arthur helped sustain the child's growing powers as well as he attempted to convince the boy he was indeed human. As he grew older Taylor was given some leniency, permitted to leave the walls of the monastery from time to time, as his discipline was pristine and he never revealed the extent of his abilities. Though behind his father's back, and the monks, he began fighting in clubs across Bangkok, gaining notoriety among the underground of the country. Eventually his knack for fighting got him into trouble with the Red Dragon. The conflict led to the butcher of the Jaydu Monks at the hands of the Red Dragon, led by Preecha, Arthur was killed in the fighting as well. Taylor swore to avenge his father and friends, he hunted Preecha, only to find himself caught between the Special Forces and the Red Dragon. With the help of the Special Forces, Taylor emerged victorious over Preecha, and spared him, turning the Red Dragon Lieutenant over to Lieutenant Joseph Fox and the Special Forces. Without a place to call his home, Taylor was offered a job by Fox, pending approval from his CO, General Sonya Blade, a spot in the Outer World Investigation Agency. At the young age of 23, Lieutenant McTavish had earned quite a reputation in among the SF and the OWIA, though on more than one occasion found himself at competitive odds with Cassie Cage. Their relationship was intricate to say the least, with Taylor often getting the better of General Blade's daughter. Physical Description Taylor is fit and stout in build, not thin but nothing close to thick by any means. He stands at only 5'8" while weighing a bulky 175 lbs, at his height this makes him an imposing figure. Despite the small stature he possesses long limbs allowing for a decent reach advantage on many opponents. His thick core and legs house the greatest of his strengths, which he displays through his acrobatic and agile movements, along with a vicious array of kicks. e has a gaunt face, a slightly larger forehead than most, a thick strong jaw, small ears, and an arched nose. His eyes are a dark blue-green and small. Before joining the OWIA, he sported a shag of hair pulled back in a knot, and rugged beard. Afterwards however, most of the time sports a thin beard and keeps his hair high and tight, shaved near to the scalp along the sides and back, with a tuft of swept back hair atop his head. Personality and Development An enigmatic personality to say the least, Taylor's most visual traits was his unquestioned confidence, vain aura, and a sometimes foul mouth. History Early Life The Fireball Kid Crossing the Dragons Hunting the Dragon and Revenge Outer World Investigation Agency Meeting the Lin Kuei Searching for the Lost Shinnok's Return Enter Netherrealm Battle of Earth Combat Characteristics Fighting Styles Weapons Powers and Abilities Signature Moves Fatalities Character Relationships Allies Enemies Romance Quotes Trivia Appearances Related Pages Category:Fanon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Seidans Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast